


cry for me v.2

by lvlyhyuka



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Cry For Me, Dark, M/M, Post-Break Up, inspired by a twice song, sookai are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvlyhyuka/pseuds/lvlyhyuka
Summary: in which choi beomgyu and kang taehyun broke up three months ago, and all taehyun wishes beomgyu would do is cry for him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	cry for me v.2

**Author's Note:**

> don't like, don't read <3
> 
> hi :) i already wrote a yeonbin version of this (self-promo, go check it out, it's fantastic 😋 i think), but i wanted to make a taegyu version w the translated lyrics in twice's vid instead. enjoy <3
> 
> (i changed and skipped a few lyrics btw)

_i know there’s no point trying to change you_

_“just get over him, tae. he’ll always be the same.”_

_“he doesn’t love you anymore.”_

_“stop crying over him.”_

_“is he really worth your tears?”_

although taehyun knew beomgyu, his ex-boyfriend, was never going to change his ways, taehyun loved him. everyone told him he shouldn’t, but it’s not taehyun’s fault he gets attached too easily.

_but unlike her, i am_ _  
_ _not about to let go so easy (never let go)_

sure, taehyun knew why beomgyu was so cold toward him. his past relationship, which was with a girl, didn’t go so well. beomgyu loved his old partner a lot, more than he loved anything else, that he didn’t see that she was just using him. after she got what she needed from beomgyu, she let him go. 

now she should regret her decision. beomgyu is a better, stronger man, and she’s stupid for ever letting someone like him go.

fortunately, taehyun isn’t that stupid, and he isn’t planning on letting beomgyu go that easily.

unfortunately, that’s precisely what beomgyu did to taehyun.

_you don’t know me_ _  
_ _l-o-v-e or hatred_

“who does beomgyu think he is?” one of taehyun’s best friends, choi yeonjun, scoffs as the two catch sight of beomgyu. “he shouldn’t ignore someone like you.”

“hyung, he doesn’t know me,” taehyun sighs. 

“because he didn’t care enough to,” another best friend of taehyun, hueningkai, reminds. “why do you still love him, tae?”

“because love is better than hatred,” he says. “beomgyu-hyung’s got enough hatred in his life. i shouldn’t add to it.”

“but he deserves it.”

“no, he doesn’t.”

yeonjun and kai sigh.

_instead of goodbye i wear an innocent smile_

_“goodbye, taehyun.”_

_“i’ll be back soon, taehyun.”_

_“i don’t know when i’ll be back.”_

_“don’t wait up for me.”_

taehyun never knew there were so many phrases to say goodbye before he dated beomgyu. the older would mostly tell him ‘bye’, and sometimes, he wouldn’t even tell him anything—he’d just leave without saying anything. taehyun didn’t mind, he loved (still does) beomgyu too much to scold him.

whenever beomgyu would say bye to him, taehyun always sent him an innocent smile.

even when they broke up, and taehyun was trying to hold back his tears.

_today i wanna be in your arms again_

it might seem like every day, but today was plain torture for taehyun. not only did he not eat breakfast, but he forgot his phone at his dorm, had a presentation he wasn’t ready for, and bumped into someone, which made him drop his _very hot_ coffee on them. the person got so mad they dumped hot coffee on taehyun as well, which didn’t make the blonde’s day any better.

on days like these, he’d want to be in beomgyu’s arms. if beomgyu was good at one thing, that’d be giving warm hugs. no matter how sad taehyun felt, he’d always feel happier in beomgyu’s arms. even if beomgyu hated him, he never rejected cuddling taehyun.

if only the two were together then maybe the blonde wouldn’t feel like committing not alive.

_i will stay by your side_ _  
_ _then in the end break your heart_

despite how much love he has for beomgyu, taehyun doesn’t go through one day without thinking of giving his ex-boyfriend a taste of his own medicine. not only did beomgyu ‘promise’ to stay by taehyun’s side, but he broke that promise, which ended breaking taehyun’s heart as well. taehyun depended on him for happiness and comfort, but beomgyu broke it the day he ended things.

maybe if taehyun did the same thing to him, he’d feel better.

or maybe he won’t.

we won’t know unless he tries.

_yeah you really make me_ _  
_ _a mad boy mad boy_

“ugh, he just makes me so angry!” taehyun yells, storming inside yeonjun’s dorm. unfortunately (for taehyun), yeonjun is with his boyfriend, choi soobin. at least hueningkai is with them, though. the three are on yeonjun’s couch, and he’s sitting on soobin’s lap, whilst kai sits on the couch in front of them, the three laughing as they probably play video games with each other.

“woah, thanks for knocking,” yeonjun says sarcastically. 

(he can’t be mad, since he does the same thing.)

“what happened now, tae?” soobin asks, putting his phone away.

“beomgyu-hyung,” taehyun frowns, crossing his arms.

hueningkai sighs. “what did he do this time?”

and taehyun starts rambling. he starts rambling about how beomgyu was so rude, heartless, and selfish. how beomgyu ignored him all day, and even flirted with a few people in front of him, as if to spite him for something he did.

“-and i didn’t even do anything to that bastard!” he scowls. “who the fuck does he think he is?! _i_ should be the one making _him_ mad! not the other way around! ugh, seriously, fuck him.” taehyun’s so furious that he’s sitting down on the couch in front of soobin and yeonjun.

“are you going to tell him anything?” yeonjun asks, raising an eyebrow.

“you know what, maybe i will,” taehyun huffs. “i’m tired of getting mad. maybe i should teach him a lesson.”

soobin sighs. “tae, the four of us know you’d never put beomgyu through that.”

taehyun’s bottom lip quivers immediately, knowing soobin has a point. 

_i want you to cry, cry for me_ _  
_ _just like i cried, cry for me_

this might sound kinky, but it’d be a sweet sight to taehyun if he saw beomgyu cry, especially if it were for him. not _once_ has taehyun see beomgyu cry. not even for him. shouldn’t people cry over their loved ones? maybe at least just _once_?

after they broke up, taehyun cried practically every day. tears would stream down his face, and he’d spend hours in his dorm crying his heart out. he missed beomgyu, and wanted him back. taehyun would do anything to have beomgyu back. well, back then he would.

now, all taehyun wants is for beomgyu to cry for him, just like he cried.

_cry for me but_ _  
_ _again_ _  
_ _little by little i fall for you_

everything choi beomgyu does makes taehyun’s heart flutter.

when he smiles, his left dimple shows up.

when he laughs cutely.

when he smells good.

when he smiles.

when he sings in his deep but soft voice.

when he speaks in his deep voice.

when he’s just there breathing.

even when beomgyu and taehyun accidentally make eye contact, taehyun feels himself falling for beomgyu more. taehyun knows he shouldn’t, but little by little, his old feelings before he dated beomgyu are coming back, and he can’t (and won’t) do anything to stop them.

_love makes my mind give way_

on taehyun’s defense, he does try to forget beomgyu. taehyun has gone on two dates ever since they broke up, which was three months ago. but the guys he went on a date with weren’t as funny, handsome, fashionable, witty, charming, and adorable as beomgyu. in fact, they weren’t at _all_ like beomgyu, which is taehyun’s ideal type. maybe that’s why he hasn’t dated in a while.

taehyun knows what everyone is telling him is the truth; that he should forget beomgyu, the older broke his heart, anyway. why should taehyun give a fuck about him?

and taehyun does think that. he goes through his days hating beomgyu, but once his eyes land on the older, it’s as if all those feelings of hatred go away, and love makes his mind give way. taehyun forgets everything once he sees beomgyu, only focusing on him.

which isn’t healthy at all.

taehyun knows, but he can’t help it.

_and i keep making reasons to forgive_

_taehyun sighed, biting his bottom lip as he eyed the clock on the wall. it was nearing three a.m., and beomgyu wasn’t back from the party he was at. if that’s where he was, anyway. taehyun shook his head, promising himself he’d scold beomgyu once he came back. taehyun was tired of having to wait up for beomgyu, especially when he would come back from a party tired and drunk. but taehyun would do anything for his boyfriend._

_finally, taehyun heard the front door open. he looked up, his eyes landing on a familiar raven-haired male. taehyun sighed, getting up._

_“choi beomgyu, do you know what time it is?” he scolded._

_beomgyu glared at taehyun. “ugh, shut up. you whine about everything.”_

_the blonde ignored him. “it’s almost three a.m., you dumbass. why are you back so late?”_

_“i was having fun,” beomgyu muttered. “m’sorry, tyun.”_

_the blonde smiled. the only thing taehyun liked about drunk beomgyu was that he was always soft and cuddly. he wasn’t anything like sober beomgyu. sure, drunk beomgyu was rude at times, but he mainly demanded cuddles and acted as a true boyfriend to taehyun. maybe that’s why the blonde tolerated drunk beomgyu so much._

_taehyun sighed. “it’s fine, gyu. just make sure to come back home earlier next time, okay?”_

_beomgyu nodded, before he made grabby hands to taehyun. the blonde chuckled, and he walked over toward beomgyu. the older pulled him down onto his lap, wrapping his arms around taehyun’s slim waist._

_“i missed you,” beomgyu whispered._

_taehyun smiled, stroking beomgyu’s raven hair. “i missed you, too, gyu. come on, let’s go to bed.”_

sadly, taehyun didn’t get any more ‘drunk beomgyu’ moments from him after a few weeks. especially since beomgyu eventually found out how he acted toward taehyun. not long after that, beomgyu ended things between the two.

and even after crying for him countless times, taehyun still finds ways to forgive whatever beomgyu does. even if he’s the one complaining about him. maybe because taehyun’s hoping he’ll get drunk beomgyu back, and this time, it’ll be sober beomgyu acting like his drunk self.

_i don’t know but i just can’t seem to hate you_

although it might seem impossible, taehyun just can’t seem to hate beomgyu. he doesn’t know why, but…

is it possible to hate someone as lovely as beomgyu?

choi beomgyu, who has big shiny eyes?

choi beomgyu, who has an adorable dimple?

choi beomgyu, who has a unique laugh?

choi beomgyu, who has a deep but soft voice?

is it possible to hate someone like him?

to soobin and yeonjun, it might, but for taehyun, it’s not. 

_always defending you in front of my friends_

taehyun hums, walking down the hallway of his school. for the first time in forever, he isn’t in a sad mood, and he’s enjoying his day. he didn’t even see beomgyu all day. 

but that soon changes when taehyun notices yeonjun talking with beomgyu.

the two seem as if they’re angry at each other, more yeonjun than beomgyu. the ravenette seems as if he just wants to get out of there, and go home.

“h-hyungs?” taehyun calls out, confused. 

yeonjun and beomgyu look away from each other, seeming a bit surprised to see taehyun.

“tae?” yeonjun speaks up first. “what are you doing here? i-i thought your class didn’t end until three.”

“m-my professor let us out early,” taehyun explains. “w-what are you two doing?”

“your ‘hyung’ was yelling at me,” beomgyu scoffs. “why’d you have to go around telling people our business, kang? no wonder i broke up with your gossipy ass.” he glares at taehyun, before walking away, not even bothering to say bye to either yeonjun or taehyun. 

yeonjun scowls, and moves to go after beomgyu, but taehyun holds him back.

“hyung, don’t,” taehyun says softly.

“taehyun, not again,” yeonjun groans. “stop defending beomgyu! he literally insulted you _right now_ , and you’re _still_ defending him?”

“y-yes, hyung,” taehyun says, a bit bravely. “h-he might’ve insulted me, and he might hate me, but…i love him.”

“how can you love someone like him?”

“because…he’s the love of my life, hyung.”

_why do you keep smiling at me_

it might be taehyun’s imagination, but…he’s starting to see beomgyu _smiling_ at _him_. it’s rare. beomgyu rarely smiles for anything, but when he does, he lights up the whole world with his beautiful smile. it’s one of the things taehyun still loves about him.

whenever they pass by each other in the halls, beomgyu smiles at taehyun. the blonde is more than utterly confused, but he sends a smile back at beomgyu. the older barely smiled at him in their relationship, so taehyun wonders why beomgyu’s smiling at him now, especially since that’s making taehyun’s feelings for him grow.

_just one tear is all it takes_

_“hyung, have you ever cried for someone?”_

_beomgyu looked up from drawing on taehyun’s arm. “what do you mean, tyun?”_

_it was one of those rare days—where beomgyu was all nice and lovely toward taehyun, without being drunk. taehyun always loved those days, especially since beomgyu was so lovely to him._

_“it’s just…i’ve never seen you cry before,” he mused. “so, have you cried for someone before?”_

_“well, if you count my dog, yes,” beomgyu replied after thinking for a bit. “but then i got toto, so i wasn’t that sad after.”_

_“how about for a human?” taehyun asked._

_“no, i haven’t.” beomgyu looked away from taehyun, continuing to draw on the younger’s arm._

_“would you ever cry for me, hyung?”_

_beomgyu stayed silent._

_cry for me, let me please forgive you_

maybe taehyun has forgiven beomgyu before, despite every rude comment beomgyu has told him. taehyun’s love for beomgyu is just that strong, but never in his life has he wished someone would cry for him so hard. 

it just takes _one_ tear.

it isn’t that hard, right?

maybe it is if it’s for the person you never truly loved.

_it’s your last chance c’mon_ _  
_ _show me your true love_

a few days later, taehyun finds out the reason why beomgyu starts smiling at him now:

he has a new partner.

surprisingly, his new partner is a girl, and she goes by the name sophia. she’s pretty, taehyun will give her that, but he feels jealous. every time taehyun sees beomgyu and sophia, he feels jealous. beomgyu is all over sophia, unlike he was with taehyun most of the time. he even _kisses_ her in _public_.

why couldn’t he have shown taehyun true love instead?

_yeah you really make me_ _  
_ _a sad boy sad boy_

it’s not the first time in forever, but that doesn’t mean it doesn’t break yeonjun’s heart every time he hears taehyun sobbing. yeonjun and taehyun are close, closer than they are with soobin and kai, so they usually stay a few nights at each other’s dorm for no reason. but once yeonjun steps inside taehyun’s dorm, he can hear the sobs and sniffles coming from taehyun’s room.

yeonjun sighs, toeing his shoes off by the door. he places his things down, and walks toward taehyun’s room. once he arrives, yeonjun sees taehyun curled into a ball, his small body shaking as he sobs and sniffles.

“taehyun, why are you crying?” yeonjun asks softly, walking toward the younger.

“i-if you’re here to scold me, j-just go away, hyung,” he mutters weakly.

“you don’t need it right now, tae,” yeonjun says. he engulfs taehyun in his arms, and taehyun leans against yeonjun’s chest. taehyun sobs against it, and yeonjun rubs his back comfortingly. “what happened this time?”

“s-sophia,” he replies.

fortunately (or not), yeonjun knows who ‘sophia’ is: beomgyu’s new girlfriend. as if he couldn’t get any worse, beomgyu goes and gets a girlfriend. whilst taehyun over here is crying his heart out. yeonjun himself is surprised he hasn’t killed beomgyu yet.

“did she tell you anything?” yeonjun questions. “i can beat her up. you know i can.”

“n-no, she didn’t,” taehyun whispers. “j-just what people were saying.”

“tae, you know better,” yeonjun says. “you know how to ignore them.”

“i know, but it’s harder these days,” taehyun admits. “i-it hurts to see beomgyu-hyung happy, whilst i’m not. i-it hurts, hyung. m-make it stop.”

yeonjun sighs, and he softly kisses the top of taehyun’s blonde hair. “i wish i could, tae.”

_love is so toxic_ _  
_ _it makes hatred melt away_

before taehyun met beomgyu, and fell in love with him, he thought he hated love. he hated how yeonjun was with soobin, and how soobin was with yeonjun. he hated their ‘coupley’ things, and would gag whenever they even hugged each other.

but after choi beomgyu appeared in taehyun’s life, his opinions about love started to change. he didn’t hate soobin’s and yeonjun’s relationship anymore, and even envied their happy relationship when he and beomgyu got together.

however, not all relationships are meant to be happy, so maybe beomgyu’s and taehyun’s relationship was meant to be toxic. 

_i want you again by my side yeah yeah_

it might seem more than obvious, but taehyun wants beomgyu back in his life. however, he doesn’t want the old, cold, rude beomgyu. taehyun wants the beomgyu sophia has. he wants lovely, cuddly, and kind beomgyu, who will shower taehyun with love. even if beomgyu returns to his cold, rude self, taehyun wants him again.

or maybe he just wants beomgyu to make him cry for him.

_even if it’s just pretend, cry for me_

taehyun knows beomgyu by the back of his hand, and knows beomgyu has never acted in a drama, show, or movie before. so, he might not be good at acting. or maybe he is. if he is, that means he can cry on cue. maybe if taehyun convinces him, he can get beomgyu to cry for him.

just one tear is enough.

as long as beomgyu cries for him, taehyun would be happy.

_i want you to_ _  
_ _i want you to_ _  
_ _i want you to_   
die for me

taehyun has had enough. he’s done crying over someone who obviously doesn’t give a fuck about him, and he’s done obsessing over him. he’s done with everything. it’s obvious yeonjun, soobin, and hueningkai are done with him as well, since they always sigh whenever they see him crying. maybe if taehyun was gone, everyone’s lives would be happier.

which is how he ends up on top of a skyscraper, looking down at the sidewalk hundreds of feet beneath him.

taehyun is standing on the edge of the building, getting ready to jump off. he’s ready to end his life once and for all. no one would have to worry about him anymore—if anyone did in the first place, anyway. everyone’s lives would be happier, especially beomgyu’s.

_no one needs you, taehyun._

_jump._

_take your own life._

_it’s not that hard._

taehyun gulps, looking down below him again. the sidewalk looks pretty far, and the cars passing on the road look a bit tinier than usual. taehyun hesitates, not sure he wants to do this anymore. but then he hears beomgyu’s hateful words in his head, and his determination is back.

taehyun is about to jump off the edge, except he can’t. a familiar pair of strong arms wrap themselves around his small waist, pushing him harshly off the edge. he and the strange person end up by the door of the roof, and the strange person is panting heavily, as if they ran a marathon or something.

taehyun finally looks up, surprised to lock eyes with _beomgyu_.

“h-hyung?” taehyun says. “w-what are you doing here?”

“what am _i_ doing here?” beomgyu scoffs. “kang taehyun, why were you just about to jump off?”

“i-i want to end my life,” he admits. “you obviously don’t care about me anymore—no one does. i’d make everyone’s lives easier if i was gone.”

“taehyun, where did you get that stupid idea?” beomgyu demands.

“m-mainly from you.”

beomgyu sighs. “look, taehyun, just because i don’t talk to you anymore doesn’t mean i hate you. i…might’ve not been the best boyfriend, and i’m sorry for that, but that doesn’t mean you have to commit suicide. if you want, we can try to be friends.”

taehyun lights up at the mention of being friends with beomgyu.

“f-friends would do anything for each other, right?” taehyun asks.

“i guess,” beomgyu mutters. “why do you ask?”

“because i want you to do something for me,” taehyun says.

“um, sure,” beomgyu surprisingly accepts. “what is it, tyun?”

the blonde almost freezes at the nickname, but shakes his head to snap back to reality. taehyun pulls beomgyu up, and pulls him toward the edge of the roof. still confused, beomgyu looks at him.

“tyun, what-”

“jump.”

beomgyu chokes on his saliva. “w-what?”

“jump,” taehyun repeats, now looking at beomgyu. “you said friends would do anything for each other, right?”

“t-taehyun, i didn’t mean-”

“jump, beomgyu,” he orders. “be a true friend.”

“taehyun-”

the blonde glares at beomgyu. “i. said. jump.”

“you’re crazy, kang.” the older glares back at him. “i’m done here.”

just as beomgyu is about to walk away, taehyun grabs the back of his hoodie, pulling him back. beomgyu stares at him in shock and fear, but taehyun just smiles at him innocently, before throwing him over the roof. taehyun enjoys watching the life flash out of beomgyu’s eyes as he falls, nearing the pavement of the sidewalk each second. it isn’t long before his back hits it, making his legs stick out weirdly. 

soon enough, a crowd is forming around beomgyu. some are calling an ambulance, whilst most of them throw up at the sight of the ravenette. taehyun is one of the people in the crowd, and he’s the first to near beomgyu. taehyun crouches down in front of the older, smiling in relief when he sees tear marks on beomgyu’s deathly pale face.

_finally, i could get him to cry for me._

**Author's Note:**

> title and story inspired by: "cry for me" by twice


End file.
